Ebony starring Inuyasha
by fireyashakaco
Summary: A story of inuyasha's band Ebony and how they progress to be a great band. And him meeting the love of his life in the process. Kind of a songfic.


Well everyone, I have remained dormant for awhile, I mean with writing. But alas this sever writers block has brought me new inspiration. And I have decided that now I will not write fanfiction, that sucks. I promise I will write fanfiction that will make you say "wow, I'm so happy her fanfiction doesn't suck anymore." It will be fantastic. Oh, and I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. I hate her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha looked around. The dark setting of the club was making it hard to find Kikyo. Who knows what she could be doing. His band was going to play in ten minutes, and alas, she disappears. Typical. "Note to self," Inuyasha thought, "break up with her."

This thought had run through his head on several occasions. But he couldn't break up with her. He knew he loved her, and she knew it too. That was the problem. "Hey, Yasha, nine minutes. Where's Kikyo?" Miroku yelled.

"I have no idea. Screw her though, let's go." Inuyasha yelled back. They walked into the back room of the club. Koga was sitting by the drums. "There's no stronger love than a boy, and his drums." Miroku joked. His comment was followed by a series of flying drum sticks.

Inuyasha walked over to his own instrument. Inuyasha was the guitarist. Of course he was lead singer (no one saw that coming) as well. This was why Inuyasha always had a girlfriend. Miroku was the bass guitarist. The only reason Miroku didn't get more girls was because of his condition. A professional doctor pronounced he had "Pervertism". That same doctor said Inuyasha had "sever attitude problems" thus forth making all of the doctors words completely worthless to Inuyasha.

"On in three minutes boys." Someone yelled at them. After a quick pep talk from Miroku, they heard the announcement. "Now the moment you've all been waiting for, please welcome Ebony!" Miroku walked out first, bass in his hand. There were a few cheers. Koga walked out too, clapping. Inuyasha walked out, and the crowd went wild. Girls threw themselves on stage. People screamed. "Welcome to the new church mother fuckers!" Inuyasha yelled.

"One, two, one two three go!" Koga yelled.

The band started up.

"And if they get me and the sun goes down into the ground  
And if they get me take this spike to my heart and  
And if they get me and the sun goes down  
And if they get me take this spike and  
You put the spike in my heart

And if the sun comes up will it tear the skin right off our bones  
And then as razor sharp white teeth rip out our necks I saw you there  
Someone get me to the doctor, someone get me to a church  
Where they can pump this venom gaping hole  
And you must keep your soul like a secret in your throat  
And if they come and get me  
You put the spike in my heart

And if they get me and the sun goes down  
And if they get me take this spike and

_Chorus_  
Can you take this spike?  
Will it fill our hearts with thoughts of endless  
Night time sky  
Can you take this spike?  
Will it wash away this jet black feeling?

And now the nightclub set the stage for this they come in pairs she said  
We'll shoot back holy water like cheap whiskey they're always there  
Someone get me to the doctor, and someone call the nurse  
And someone buy me roses, and someone burned the church  
We're hanging out with corpses, and driving in this hearse  
And someone save my soul tonight, please save my soul

_Chorus_  
Can you take this spike?  
Will it fill our hearts with thoughts of endless  
Night time sky  
Can you take this spike?  
Will it wash away this jet black now?

And as these days watch over time, and as these days watch over time  
And as these days watch over us tonight  
_x2_

I'll never let them, I'll never let them  
I'll never let them hurt you not tonight  
I'll never let them, I can't forget them  
I'll never let them hurt you, I promise

Struck down, before our prime  
Before, you got off the floor  
Can you stake my heart? Can you stake my heart?

Can you stake my heart? Can you stake my heart?  
(And these thoughts of endless night  
bring us back into the light  
and this venom from my heart)

Can you stake my heart? Can you stake my heart?  
(And these thoughts of endless night  
bring us back into the light  
kill this venom from my heart)

Can you stake me before the sun goes down?

(And as always, innocent like roller coasters.  
Fatality is like ghosts in snow and you have no idea what you're up against  
because I've seen what they look like.  
Becoming perfect as if they were sterling silver chainsaws going cascading...)"

After that Inuyasha stepped up toward the microphone. Thank you for the love.

Thank you for the kisses, and thank you for the venom!

"Sister, I'm not much a poet, but a criminal  
And you never had a chance   
Love it, or leave it, you can't understand  
A pretty face, but you do so carry on,  
and on,  
and on

I wouldn't front the scene if you paid me  
I'm just the way that the doctor made me, on,  
and on,  
and on,  
and on  
Love is the red of the rose on your coffin door  
What's life like, bleeding on the floor,   
the floor,  
the floor

You'll never make me leave  
I wear this on my sleeve  
Give me a reason to believe

_Chorus_  
So give me all your poison  
And give me all your pills  
And give me all your hopeless hearts  
And make me ill  
You're running after something  
That you'll never kill  
If this is what you want  
Then fire at will

Preach all you want but who's gonna save me?  
I keep a gun on the book you gave me, hallelujah, lock and load  
Black is the kiss, the touch of the serpent son  
It ain't the mark or the scar that makes you one,  
and one,  
and one,  
and one

You'll never make me leave  
I wear this on my sleeve  
Give me a reason to believe

_Chorus_  
So give me all your poison  
And give me all your pills  
And give me all your hopeless hearts  
And make me ill  
You're running after something  
That you'll never kill  
If this is what you want  
Then fire at will

You'll never make me leave  
I wear this on my sleeve  
You wanna follow something  
Give me a better cause to lead  
Just give me what I need  
Give me a reason to believe

_Chorus_  
So give me all your poison  
And give me all your pills  
And give me all your hopeless hearts  
And make me ill  
You're running after something  
That you'll never kill  
If this is what you want   
Then fire at will

_Chorus_  
So give me all your poison (Fire at will)  
And give me all your pills  
And give me all your hopeless hearts (Fire at will)  
And make me ill  
You're running after something (Fire at will)  
That you'll never kill  
If this is what you want (Fire at will)  
Then fire at will"

The band was tired. "And for our last song, "Inuyasha said, "my song, is called Kill Rock and Roll"

"

So I felt like the biggest asshole  
Felt like the biggest asshole  
when I killed your rock and roll  
Mow down the sexy people

Every time I look in your eyes, every day I'm watching you die  
All the thoughts I see in you about how I

So I felt like the biggest asshole  
(I am the biggest asshole)  
When I killed your rock n roll  
(Mow down the sexy people)  
Every time I look In your eyes, every day I'm watching you die  
All the thoughts I see in you about how I

Eat all the grass  
Eat all the grass that you want  
Accidents happen In the dark  
Eat all the grass that you want  
Accidents happen In the dark  
Eat all the grass that you want  
Accidents happen In the dark  
Eat all the grass that you want

Accidents happen

Every time I look In your eyes, every day I'm watching you die  
All the thoughts I see in you about how I

Why Why  
Why Why

So I felt like the biggest asshole  
When I killed rock n roll  
When I felt like the biggest asshole  
When I kill rock n roll"

And with the conclusion of the concert the band exited the stage.

Ok, stay with me on this one, I promise the next chapter will be much better.


End file.
